The present disclosure relates to an image forming system, a server and an image forming method, and particularly relates to a pull-print compatible image forming system, server and image forming method.
Conventionally, there are image forming apparatuses such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral) and the like that are capable of printing documents and images.
Of typical image forming apparatuses, there are image forming apparatuses that, after determining whether or not a data file can be processed by the apparatus itself, when the data file is a data file that can be processed by the apparatus itself, performs RIP processing (Raster Image Processing, Rasterize, hereafter, simply referred to as “rasterization”) by the apparatus itself. In this typical image forming apparatus, when the data file is a data file that cannot be processed by the apparatus itself, the server is made to generate image data for executing printing based on the data file.